Timmy
Timmy was a houseguest on House of Shade: Season 14 and House of Shade: Season 19 where he returned as an All-Star. He was also was a housemate on International House of Shade: Germany where he was the Fourth Runner-Up and was named the 5th Place finisher on Finale Night. House of Shade: Season 14 Competition History: Voting History International House of Shade: Germany Timmy entered the Big Brother Village as 1 of 8 newbies to the IHOS franchise on Night 1. Once everyone had entered, it was that Timmy and the rest of the newbies would be spending their time in the Rich house while the returnees would be spending their time in the Poor house fighting for their lives in the game. Timmy spent his time in the Rich house forming connections and was able to build enough bonds to not receive a single nomination during the first 2 weeks, however things were soon to change. During week 3, Timmy was swapped by Swap challenge winner Colin with Jay and went to the Poor house where he was soon nominated by the Poor house during the double eviction where he had to sit next to Benjamin and Jevvon. Luckily enough for Timmy he was able to survive against the returnees and he stayed while Jevvon was evicted. However Timmy soon found himself nominated again during Week 4 when he lost the Poor Nomination challenge and lost his ability to nominate and immediately faced eviction next to Billy and Madison, but he survived yet again while Madison was evicted. Timmy had a breather for BBUS/CAN week as he was able to avoid being nominated, but once he returned to the Poor house the following week, he found himself nominated by the Poor house for another double eviction, this time next to Ashley Sh. and Billy, but for a 3rd time and Ashley was evicted. Once the houses merged, Timmy's luck began to change as he not only avoided nominations during week 7 and 8, but only received 1 nomination point against him for the remainder of the eviction cycle. Timmy then went with the rest of the house into Week 9, right before the finale and while he fought for his spot during the challenge, he was forced to face the final eviction against Billy, Christine, Colin, Dom and Nicole for one last double eviction night, but like so many times before, Timmy was saved by the public and made it to the finale. During the finale, Timmy faced off against the other finalists Billy, Colin, Dom and Lauren V. for the 5th IHOS series crown, but despite a valiant effort, after receiving only 1.9% of the vote to win, Timmy finished the series in 5th place as the 4th Runner-Up. Competition History: Nomination History } | -|| |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5|| | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | Billy | Jay Jordan|| |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | Colin | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | Jay | Benjamin | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations|| |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | style="background:#FBF373;" | Fifth Place |} House of Shade: All-Stars 2 Timmy returned to the House of Shade for the first time this season, joined by fellow Arcane houseguest Duncan. While remaining off the block during the first week, Timmy was granted the Power of Invisibility during week 2 when Pippa was evicted and gave it to him, this prevented Timmy from competing in the HOH competition and being placed on a team during the duration of week 2. During the Double Eviction of Week 3, Timmy was named a replacement nominee by the Hero HOH Brett and was forced to sit next to Rhone as the final nominees of the Week for the Villains. Despite the vote being very close, Timmy managed to survive his first eviction by a vote of 7-6 as Rhone was evicted in his place. Timmy later became a replacement nominee yet again during Week 4 when HOH Nicole nominated him for eviction to take the spot of Ruthie who had just saved herself with the POV. At the end of the week, Timmy sat next to Duncan and Lauren V., this time receiving no votes, but saw his fellow Arcane houseguest Duncan leave the game. Timmy remained safe throughout the next couple of weeks but found himself nominated yet again during Week 7 next to Ryan by the HOH of the week Owen. Competition History Voting History House of Shade: Season 22 Competition History Voting History International House of Shade: Canada Competition History